


Kylo Ren: To The Victor Goes The Spoils

by TheYandereQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Choking, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submission, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYandereQueen/pseuds/TheYandereQueen
Summary: A female warrior who works under Snoke feels the wrath of her new leader.She has a revelation about Kylo Ren, but is it too little too late?





	Kylo Ren: To The Victor Goes The Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: NonCon, Loss of Virginity, Forced Impregnation, Force Choking
> 
> I don't know why I put this here when you can just read the tags.
> 
> Thank you very much to the people who have subscribed to me. You are all amazing and I love you deeply. This is for you. ;)
> 
> This is an AU.
> 
> Enjoy!

No man was to ever lay eyes upon you.

It was part of the sacred rules of the Sith.

You were the elite of all the soldiers of the First Order. Your job was to guard the life of the emperor without question and to protect the sacred rules. 

The rule of two.

The rule of forbidden sight.

And many others.

Snoke was long overdue for death, but he had taken an apprentice much later than most. 

Kylo Ren.

Snoke had assigned you to train him. He was good with the blade, skilled with the force but was reported to have lost to an untrained girl. You had found this odd, until you had skimmed the mission debrief.

Snoke had clearly not read the report.

How could anyone survive a Wookie bowcaster shot to the abdomen? Even with your armor you don't that you would be walking, let alone fighting two people.

Snoke certainly couldn’t. He would have turned to dust. 

These dark thoughts had risen. Regicide. Betrayal.

It is a test.

You dismissed.

Snoke and the sacred teachings had given you explicit orders.

You were not to leave his side, your flesh never to be exposed to a man and to be loyal until death.

These were your teachings. You have to suppress the rest.

***

Kylo Ren did not appreciate having a Snoke watchdog following him. He made sure to take his 'appreciation' out on you. In training, in the elevator, in his ship. The tension between you was worse than the tension between him and Hux. It was during your meditation upon the galaxy you came to a conclusion. A revelation born from a vision, just as you felt a wave inside the force. A ripple of terrible change.

Snoke.

You entered the chambers. Only to see Kylo cutting down the last of your brothers. Snoke was dead. 

Your revelation was too late. 

“I am looking forward to killing the last of Snoke’s lapdogs.” His upper lip twitching at the sight of you. "You more than any of the others."

You felt the sudden grip around your neck, the force cutting off your air supply. The pull as he dragged you to him and forced you to your knees.

“It is a violation of your Oaths have a man look upon you."

He looked down upon you, as ash from his devastation gently fell around you like snowflakes. 

With a single motion of his hand you felt the airseals of your mask unfasten. As he lifted the mask to reveal your face. His eyes softened, he seemed to know you. There was a connection.

“Snoke knew. But, you don’t remember me do you? You were not always a Praetorian.” 

His lips pulled to one side in a smirk, tossing a glance to the old ruler. He seemed to be reminiscing about something.

“You will be my trophy. My life now belongs to the First Order but you... now belong to me.”

He took great pleasure in revealing your flesh. Kissing and biting each vulnerable piece. You were still, frozen infront of your new master, naked.

“Those sacred rules don’t apply to you anymore. I will replace those rules with my own.” He kissed you as if sealing a sacred agreement.

****

He made you use your mouth on him. Making sure you tasted him, and swallowed every drop of his essence. He wiped away your tears. He marked your flesh with his fingers and his teeth. His lust for you seemed unceasing, as he then pushed his cock inside your mouth again for round two. Making sure to elicit your tears, and cut off your breath with his thick, turgid length.

He forced you to remain kneeling as he cleared the fires and debris around the throne. You couldn’t find the breath or the words to explain your revelation to him. 

He pulled on your hair, dragging you to his feet by the throne. Still stained with what remained of Snoke’s blood. Some sticking to your knees. 

“You will be perfect for this job. I can feel the force inside you. With a little help, I think I can make you conceive." His gloved hand sweeping down your body, a dark lust burning in his eyes. "I need a new apprentice. Might as well… make one.” He whispered in your ear.

He forced your legs open, and flipped you on your back. You sitting, spread out naked on your old Emperor's throne. He did not waste time with your consent or foreplay.

His cock tore into your body, eliciting pained gasps from both of you. 

He powered through as you struggled underneath him. 

He was big, and every inch he pushed in was met with resistance. You felt his hand cover your mouth, as he pushed past your hymen. Your cries of pain muffled as he reveled in your tight, resistance.

“Do not fight it. I feel it too.” He rested his hands on your chest, pushing down. 

His hand hovered over you a moment as you felt heat within your core. Pulling, pushing and suddenly a realization that he was manipulating your ovaries. You pushed back, trying to stop him.

“Oh yes. Struggle for me.” He groaned his cock covered with the evidence of your rape. At least your blood made for a makeshift, if sticky lubricant.

Every Rule and every sacred Duty was being defiled. He only responded to your tears with a hand upon you neck.

“Mine.... Mine.... Mine....” As he looked deep in your eyes, forcing you to watch as his pace became quick, random and frantic. Each thrust punctuated by him chanting "Mine."

He was impregnating you. Every jet of his come right against your cervix. He stayed deep inside you for a long time, his cock twitching and unloading rope after rope of come.

His hands cascading over your quivering body. Leaking blood and cum you could not move as he pulled from you. Leaving you to slide down and then crumple at the base of his throne, his boots resting on your cheek and pelvis. His essence slowly leaking out of you.

“You will remain there my new pet. A breeder for the First Order. Mine and mine alone. I, as supreme leader and you as my loyal, little breeding pet.“


End file.
